All I'm Asking
by emrivera23
Summary: Broken hearted, betrayed and alone, Bella learns that there is more to Jasper than war stories and scars.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked, holding a small box with a giant ring. I stood in the middle of the meadow, speechless and surprised, like I knew this was going to happen sometime this week, but it was still a major shock.

"I-I…" I stammered, but he had already slid the ring onto my finger.

"A perfect fit." He smiled, kissing my forehead lightly. "We should go tell everyone. I'm sure Alice already knows." He said, picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder. A position I was never comfortable in.

The quick run back to the Cullen Manor was cold and slightly unromantic, Edward had run through some trees which had hit me in the face so now I had 3 tiny cuts below my left eye.

"Bella, what happened?" Rosalie asked as we walked into the house.

"Edward ran through some bushes." I answered feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Love." Edward apologized as he took my hand.

"And what is that?" Alice asked as she ran up to me to get a better look at the ring on my left hand.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme? We have some news." Edward said, ushering me into the living room.

"They're upstairs, I'll go get them." Alice said with slight annoyance. I wonder what that was about.

Ten minutes later the entire Cullen Clan was seated in the living room, awaiting the official announcement of mine and Edward's engagement.

"Bella and I are to be married!" He announced with a wide grin. Carlisle stood up and patted Edward on the shoulder while Esme got up to hug me. Alice stared bitterly at us, while Jasper, who was on the opposite end gave a little clap. Rosalie congratulated me and Emmett picked me up for one of his famous hugs

"I'm so happy that you'll be a real member of our family!" He said as Rosalie swatted his arm.

"She is a real member, Doofus!" She teased. "I am really happy for you." She smiled.

"Th-thanks Rosalie." I replied, surprised at her immediate acceptance.

"Don't be too surprised, Rose likes to put up a cold front." Emmett joked as Rosalie playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Thank you for acting so civil." Edward said, holding out his hand to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Whatever." Rosalie said annoyed as she and Emmett sat back down.

"I am REALLY happy that you guys are finally getting married! Now Edward would finally stop moaning your name when we sleep together." Alice said coldly. The room quieted the second her mouth opened. I stood there frozen, had I heard that right? But the silence and Edwards glares proved that it was probably not a lie.

"Edward?" I asked, looking back from a smug looking Alice, to an angry and ashamed Edward. "Tell me she's lying!" I shouted, looking at Edward who was now staring at a spot on the floor..

The silence only made me angrier.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, did you or did you not sleep with Alice?" I shouted again.

"Of course he did Bella!" Alice said simply.

"No, I need to hear it from him." I said firmly, staring at Edward.

"Yes." He muttered. I felt my heart break in two, my whole life was shattered and the relationship that I put so much of myself into, was broken.

"We are done! and you!" I shouted, pointing at Alice. "You are pathetic!"

"At least I got to sleep with him." She said, throwing the whole thing in my face.

The whole family watched silently as I grabbed my keys and slammed the door shut, leaving the Cullens behind.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Driving away from the Cullens in my old truck seemed like an easy task, but as my truck started sputtering and died at the end of their driveway, I found myself screaming, shouting, crying and kicking the tires in angry. How could Edward do this to me! I could just hear Charlie's voice in my head telling me that he always knew that Edward was no good for me.

"Need a hand?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw Jasper standing there with his motorcycle leaning against his hip.

"Take me home." I said, breaking into a fresh set of tears.

"Of course." He answered, handing me the helmet. I took the helmet and climbed onto the bike as it roared to life. "Hold on." He shouted over the sound of the engine.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as we started moving, soon we were going fast, really fast. I almost felt as if we were flying through the traffic, the thing that brought me back to earth was the sirens of a police cruiser that was now following us. I wasn't sure if Jasper was going to keep driving or pull over and probably get arrested since it was most likely going to be my dad.

"Don't worry, I'm stopping." Jasper shouted as he started to slow down and veer to the side.

The police officer, a friend of my dad's walked up and did the usual routine.

"I'm also taking you home Bella, your father would shoot me if he found out I pulled a motorcycle over with his daughter on it." Officer Richards said sternly.

"Okay." I mumbled, giving the helmet back to Jasper. Officer Richards handed Jasper a ticket and scolded him.

"I don't want to see you going that fast again, I wouldn't want your father seeing you in his hospital."

"No sir, I apologize. I'll see you later Bella." Jasper nodded as he started the bike again and drove away, leaving me with Officer Richards.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you home." He said as he opened the front passenger door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

When I got home, Charlie was waiting at the door.

"Bella, Edward called, he said your truck has been towed to the mechanics. What happened?" He asked, but I didn't want to talk, instead I fell to the ground and started to cry. Charlie quickly thanked Officer Richards and then carried me inside.

"Bells? Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I broke up with Edward." I said through tears.

"I'll be right back." He said getting up to his feet.

Charlie walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Carlisle? I need you to bring Edward down to the station...Yes there IS a problem!" He shouted. I managed to reach for the box of kleenex sitting on the coffee table and blew my nose.

"I have reason to believe he is the god damn reason my daughter is in the living room crying her eyes outyet again!" I heard Charlie shout from the kitchen. "I don't care if she's the one who broke up with him! It was probably his fault! it's always his fault!"

"Dad!" I shouted from the living room.

"Hold on!" Charlie shouted into the phone.

"Just leave it alone!" I said angrily.

"Bella, I will not just leave this alone! This is the third time this boy has done something like this to you and I will not stand for it!" Charlie said sternly. "He is NEVER allowed back in this house again! None of the Cullens are!"

"Alright." I replied.

"Good. I'll order some pizza." Charlie said, hanging up on Carlisle.


End file.
